I am Clarisse La Rue daughter of Ares
by Books are gold
Summary: The other side of Clarisse. "Now don't you dare tell anyone I said all this. Including Jackson. Otherwise, you might just find yourself at the other end of my electric spear, Maimer. Kapish?" One shot, read, enjoy, review!


I am Clarisse La Rue daughter of Ares

Being a daughter of the god of war isn't easy. Well...actually, being a _DEMIGOD_ alone isn't easy. At all. But being a kid of Ares means that people love to hate you just because your daddy's the god of war. Nobody likes war, right? Yeah, well...I don't too. Not really anyway.

People always act...weird around me. Like they have to act scared when I walk past them or something...otherwise they get pulverized. Which is probably true. Sometimes, I admit, _sometimes_, it's great to have that kind of power. But overall, it kind of sucks. I don't want people to feel intimidated by me. Really! Stop smirking or I'll dunk your head in the toilet!

But I can't help it, because naturally, all children of Ares love violence. I actually don't really like being the 'bully' at camp. Because of Dad, my cabin mates are treated like... _outsiders_. I'm sorry Dad, but people don't exactly welcome bullies, war and violence with open arms. Sad, but true.

Of course, I have my half siblings. We have each other. But it's not the same. It's hard to explain, really. Anyway, I used to have a friend named Taylor. But that was before I came to camp. Before I found out about myself.

Taylor was a nice kid. She was tall, but really thin. Not that she wanted to be thin. She had the nicest brown eyes in the whole class. Her hair was blonde. She liked to keep it short, though I think it would have been better if she had kept it long. Oh gods what am I saying?! I sound like an Aphrodite girl!

Taylor was the quiet, timid kind of girl. Everyone loved to pick on her, bully her. But not me. I don't know why, but she got along well with me. Maybe it's because I threatened to beat up anyone who messed with her. We were only ten at the time, but I was violent even then, I guess. I got kicked out of many schools because I was 'extremely aggressive' according to my previous English teacher.

Nobody dared to disturb Taylor when I was around. She didn't seem to mind me being 'aggressive'. As I said, we got along quite well. Opposites attract, I guess.

Once, I was down with the flu. I stayed home for three days. And all I could think about was Taylor. I was worried that if I was not there, she would get bullied. Weird, huh?

When I returned to school, I realised that no one messed with her, which was good. Those idiots finally got it through their thick heads that Taylor was not someone to mess with, even when I was not around.

That particular day was the day I probably wouldn't forget until I die. So I bet you know that was the day I was brought to camp? Good. I don't want to explain anyway.

Since I'm a full time camper, I don't get to visit Taylor often. Besides, my Mom once told me that she had moved to another state, so...

She'll probably remember me as the girl who stood up for her. At least, I hope she _remembers_ me in the first place.

Now...back to camp. My first encounter with Jackson was terrible. He's an annoying boy. Okay...so he _was_ an annoying boy. But that's beside the point.

Let me explain why I did what I did. I wasn't dunking kelp-head's head in the toilet. I was merely...um...checking to see if he was a son of Poseidon. Yeah! The moment I saw him, I knew. I mean, sea-green eyes?

Pretty obvious. I was just making sure he _really was_ a son of Poseidon! Yeah! I like that excu-er, that is to say, explanation. REALLY! STOP ROLLING YOUR EYES BEFORE I TEAR THEM OUT OF THEIR SOCKETS!

Anyway, Jackson has helped me after that, so...I guess we're good. Besides, he did save the world, so he's cool. I hope he knows Annabeth really loves him.

If he doesn't, I have no idea what to say. Maybe..."He's so naive." I mean, I'm no Aphrodite, but have you seen how she looks when he's around?

Most people think I don't have friends. Guess what? I do! Yeah...so you can close your mouth now.

Thalia, Annabeth, Jackson, Grover, Juniper, Katie, Nico, The Stolls, Beckendorf, Silena, Chris...these are only a few of the people I consider my friends, among many others. You'd be surprised.

Luke...he was a hero in the end. A hero, along with Silena, Beckendorf and all the others who died. I can't believe that Michael Yew disappeared. To think I was actually arguing with him... Yeah well, everybody makes mistakes. I'll never forgive myself for Silena's death. In a way, it _is_ MY fault, isn't it?

What I'm about to say might sound really...cheesy, but I'll say it anyway, because contrary to popular belief, I DO have a heart.

May all our friends who died in the war rest in peace in Elysium. You guys died as HEROES, and no matter what others think, Silena, you were a hero, not a traitor. Luke, you too. Everyone here at camp really miss all of you, but we know it is the way of the Fates and there's nothing we can do about it. I'm sorry. You guys will never be forgotten. Never.

There. I said it. I love (can't believe I'm using this word) all my friends and my half siblings. They are all important to me, and I don't want anything to happen to them. I will protect them, the camp and Olympus. I'm ready to fight, even if I die. I will fight until my last breath.

Even though I don't show it, camp and EVERYONE in it- no matter how irritating, annoying or silly they are- is really, really important to me.

Now don't you dare tell anyone I said all this. Including Jackson. Otherwise, you might just find yourself at the other end of my electric spear, Maimer. Kapish?

I really hope that Dad doesn't find this, otherwise, I'm in for a really long speech about war, sacrifice and violence.

After all, I am his daughter, no matter how much I wish I wasn't. I wish I wasn't a demigod.

You can't sleep in peace, because of your dreams being somewhat real. You can't use technology.

You are labelled a trouble maker in the mortal world because you save the mortals' as-ahem, I mean, butts from monsters, but blow something up in the process and they think you did it on purpose, because you were just some mad, crazy kid who carries a lacrosse stick around and got a grenade from somewhere.

Oh my Hades. That's a really long rant. I'm turning into an Athena kid! But anyway, I guess there's nothing I can do about it.

Being a demigod, I mean. Not about being a kid of Athena. I'm not!

I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I am proud to be a demigod, because in MY world, we are perfectly normal.

WE fight monsters. WE see our friends dying in battle almost every day. WE NEVER FORGET those who died. WE honour them. WE save the mortals from monsters. WE saved the world. So, yeah. I'm a demigod and PROUD of it. Got anything to say about that, punk?

I have to live up to my name at camp. I am Clarisse, drakon slayer, cabin counsellor, toughest girl at camp.

I am Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares.

And I'm proud of it. Got anything against that?


End file.
